the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Invisible Man
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Jonathan Cheshire Oc The Second Invisible Man Another Invisible Man 104 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago ((This isn't a one-off character, it's new OC!)) Deciding to spend a holiday in Devon, Griffin had left the Society and in extension most of his research in his office. Not because of his distrust of Fiona or the fact that his science could be stolen, but because Jekyll had recommended that Griffin have a break before continuing with his exhibition piece. And so, Griffin's office was locked, empty of occupancy, with only the rats with a week's worth of food. That is, until a brick was hurled through it's window during the night. Jonathan Cheshire had not always turned to a life of crime and thievery. Having a respected upbringing by an industrialist and a socialite wife, Cheshire was described by many of his friends as "a fine gentleman". He thought that was amusing. Cheshire was anything but a fine gentleman. He had stolen from over two-hundred households from his career spanning over five years. The papers had called him "The Millbank Marauder"; a title which he did approve of, but preferred to include his own name. Cheshire had never been caught, nor suspected of his secret crimes. Cheshire had first heard of the invisible man from various gossip and speakeasies from around the city of London. Rumours of a specter or an apparition had been terrorising a manager of some restaurant called La Rose Vivante, or a milkman in Sussex having plant pots thrown at him. Cheshire had only one thought of this: invisibility would be a godsend for a cat burglar. So, Cheshire had begun to investigate the rumours. Most of them were completely fabricated, old wife's tales and the like, but few were true. One was a health inspector mentioning a building somewhere in the city that housed many professional and unprofessional scientists. "Disreputable" he called it. When Cheshire asked him further information, the inspector had told him that many professions were there, including a man who could make rats invisible. Cheshire knew that that must be where the invisible man would be. The window breaking didn't create much noise as the brick hurtled through it, thudding heavily on the back of the desk chair. Cheshire had perched himself on one of the building's, a residential home, and had thrown it straight through one of the windows. Cheshire knew that the window belonged to Griffin; he'd been watching the Society for some time, seeing all sorts of weird and wonderful experiments. After seeing a bunch of rats in cages, Cheshire realised that it must belong to the invisible man. The gap between the roof and Griffin's window was over a metre wide, but was easy enough to jump across. Cheshire leaped into the office. He'd brought a lantern with him, and the dim light of the candle showed a completely vacant room. Thank God, thought Cheshire. Cheshire began ruffling through the drawers and cabinets around the room, searching for anything that might be something to do with invisibility. Opening a grand old oak cabinet, Cheshire found a small safe buried behind stacks of paper. The dial had been frequently used, the hinges rusted and near-broken and the paint job completely faded. Taking his crowbar, Cheshire stuck it sharply in a thin gap within the safe hatch, and pulled. After three tries, the hatch eventually gave way, toppling onto the floor. The contents of the safe was a small vial, containing a few drops of a clear liquid. This must be it, Cheshire thought. Stopping himself from drinking it, Cheshire decided to test it on a rat first. Finding an eye dropper, Cheshire took a single drop of the liquid, seized a rat from one of the cages and force-fed it. After a few minutes of waiting, the rat began to slowly disappear, it's tail and feet completely gone. At last! Without even thinking, Cheshire took the vial, and downed the last drops. It tasted surprisingly like nothing. As he waited for the process to start, Cheshire went back to the safe, and found a small note that was beside where the vial was. Must've missed it. The note was written with very sprawled handwriting, but was just readable. If you're reading this, and have taken the liquid within the container beside this note, then I utterly pity you. Those few drops were a completely diluted compound of my masterpiece formula; a potion that will render you permanently invisible. I have kept this creation completely secret. I've too many enemies wanting them. Hyde, Moriarty and Steinmetz. I will not take it. I do not wish to be permanently unseen to the world. But if you have taken it, then know this: there is no antidote. The adhesive within the formula will keep it within your bloodstream until death. May you find solace in your curse. - Dr. Hawley Griffin After he read the note, Cheshire noticed that his hands weren't there. As a matter of fact, his entire body wasn't there; only his clothes remained the visible part of him. He laughed. He'd done it. Cheshire had done it. He could steal anything now. But... "There is no antidote." Cheshire read aloud, reminding himself. He was to be like this for the rest of his life. Unseen. Unnoticed. Invisible. "Sh*t!" He didn't mean to outburst, to shout too loud. He heard footsteps out near the door. Oh, Christ. Cheshire quickly undressed, amazed at the fact he couldn't see himself, and dived for the gap behind the door. Stupid stupid stupid! The door opened, and someone entered. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Alicia had been walking by when she heard a voice. She frowned and opened the door. "Is everything o-" there was no one in the room. "Kay...?" Was she hearing things again? She hadn't been thinking about them, she was distracted! But there weren't other voices... there had to be someone nearby... 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire held his frantic breath as a girl with red hair appeared. He eyed his discarded clothes on the floor. He forgot to toss them out of the window. Damn it all! 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She looked at the clothes on the floor. Who's were those? Hm. She walked in, looking around. "Hello? Is anyone here?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago No question about it now; he'd have to knock her out. Reaching for a piece of firewood in the fireplace, Cheshire raised the weapon high above his head, prepared to strike. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Can she see the wood or is he behind her?) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ((Behind)) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Cool!) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (*uncomfortable narrator noises*) Alicia frowned hard. "What now?" She muttered. (Can't tell you it's cheating I can't cheat--) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire was a thief. He had stolen many things. Money, jewelry, documents. He was a criminal. But he was also a gentleman. Cheshire just couldn't hit a defenseless and vulnerable girl without even facing her properly, let alone invisible. Deciding, Cheshire threw the club back to the fireplace with a loud clunk. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She turned around, frowning. "Hello?" Now she was scared. She bit her lip and looked around. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire backed away and made his way to the door. As it was his first time being invisible, and hopefully the last, Cheshire was quite unsure with his footing. As such, his foot caught a stack of paper, and he fell to the floor. "Ouch!" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The redhead turned towards the voice, hugging herself. Her eyes were wide. What the Hell was making all that noise?! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire crawled for the door, but his ankle was hurting. He must've sprained it. Cheshire tried to stop grunting, but gave after a few seconds. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Alicia backed away from the noise. Whatever it was, she wasn't going near it. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire clutched his ankle, it was starting to hurt more and more. "Ow, ow! Argh..." he looked up at her. "You wouldn't happen to have any bandages with you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She took a deep breath. "Wh-what...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "I said, do you have any bandages? I think I sprained my leg." Cheshire repeated. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I... I do not..." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Right... Well, while I'm lying on the ground, could you pass me my clothes, please?" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She picked up the clothes on the ground. "These?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Yes." Cheshire outstretched his arms. Then realising she couldn't see them, lowered them. "Give them to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She gave the direction of his voice a "really?" look. "I can't see you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Yes, I know. Just bring them to where you are now and toss them to the sound of my voice." Cheshire replied. How am I going to explain this to Hettie? 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She sighed at threw them at the voice, not toss them. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire caught them, and begun to put them on. His long suit, shirt, tie and gloves. Grabbing the fire poker by the fireplace, Cheshire hobbled over to the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Wait, where are you going?! You can't go out there! You're invisible, people would freak out if they saw you!" (I'm sure it wouldn't be the weirdest thing they've seen.) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Thank you for the observation, but I really must get home." Cheshire continued hobbling along. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She walked after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Nuh-uh, you're staying here. You're hurt and invisible, we have to get you to the infirmary or something." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "It's just a sprain. Now let go of me." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "No, you need to go to the infirmary." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "I said..." He firmly pushed her off of him, perhaps a little too hard. "Let go of me!" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She stumbled back and scowled. "You're going to hurt yourself more." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Heh, like you'd know." Cheshire replied, stepping further and concealing the pain. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Please don't leave, I don't want you to get hurt and not be able to be found..." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Well, from Dr. Griffin's very concise note, invisibility wears off when you die." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Dr. Griffin?" •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Yes, I suppose so." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She frowned. "But you shouldn't be so... pessimistic." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "What makes you think I'm Griffin?" •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "What? No, I asked "what if you get hurt and people can't find you to help", and you assumed I meant you were going to die." •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire smiled. "I'm not. Don't fret over me. You don't even know me anyway." •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "That doesn't mean I can't be worried about you." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Why do you care? Look, I came here to burgle this place, plain and simple. I'm a thief, a criminal, a crook. You should be staying away from me if more than anything." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You're a thief?" She frowned hard. "Well then I definitely can't let you leave!" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire laughed, facing her properly. "You can try, luv." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She glared and crossed her arms. "Don't call me 'love'. I will find a way to keep you here." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire folded his arms. "It's me, an invisible man, against you. The odds are quite against you." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I can find a way." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire laughed; a wiry, cold and very calculative laugh. "Such as?" 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She didn't respond, scowling. Then she shrugged. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Goodbye, whoever you are." Cheshire went out of the door. "Don't follow me." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She followed him. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire, thinking as much, waited outside the door, holding his breath. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Isn't he still wearing clothes?) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago ((Yeah, but he's going to do something when she comes out of the door.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She walked out the door, frowning. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, and flung her back into Griffin's office. "Told you." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She cried out and fell, scowling. "Rude!" She yelled. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "Sorry." Cheshire replied sarcastically, before removing the door knob from the room side of the door and slamming it shut. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Hey!" She kicked the door. "LET ME OUT!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "No, I won't. You threaten to expose me, I have to stop you. Can't let my streak end because of a pathetic little girl." Cheshire replied, taking a few picks from his pocket, and began locking the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "WHAT THE HECK?! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago "There's no point in shouting. I'm not going to let you out. You're saying that you're not going to let me leave, I can't have that. Sorry." Cheshire replied, locking the door. There was no way she could get out. For now, at least. "Don't worry, someone is bound to come for you in the morning. Goodbye, luv." 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "YOU JERK, LET ME OUT!" 6 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Alicia Ghast • 2 years ago Cheshire ignored her, straightened himself, and began the long walk home. He'd have to abandon everything. Anna couldn't see Cheshire like this. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Kito had been walking back, he didn't want to check on Griffin but he did anyway. "Griffin, if you don't shut up I will not restrain myself and tear you apart?" Kito looked around, he didn't see anyone in the room but saw a broken window and a brick. He sniffed the air, he knew someone was behind the door. He eyed the door which was now open. Kito stepped inside looking around seeing the safe and crow bar, he almost laughed. No wait, he did laugh, Griffin was one of the most paranoid men he met and a safe of his was broken in to, the very fact his room was broken in to was hilarious. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Cheshire began edging along the walls to the door, hopeful that the laughter was not that he was discovered. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito shook his head now growing serious and he slammed the door shut. "Alright no matter how humorous you're break in is I can't let you escape." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Cheshire remained completely still and silent, covering his mouth and nose. Whoever this boy was, it couldn't be good. He was going murder this Griffin fellow if he didn't keep quiet... 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito began sniffing the air, he then turned in to a large (six foot tall) wolf and sniffed at Cheshire's clothing and then sniffed the air and he looked directly at him. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Cheshire was stunned. The boy had just turned into a wolf. A wolf. A six foot tall wolf. That was looking directly at him. Cheshire quickly ran out through the door, shutting it behind him. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito changed back opened the door and chased at Cheshire following his scent now that he knew it. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Cheshire had never been in the Society before, only seeing the outside, and so had no idea of where to go. Without thought, Cheshire dived into one of the rooms after turning a corner. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito bounded after him. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Christchristchrist..." Cheshire quietly said to himself as he barricaded the door as fast as he could. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito followed his scent and began slamming his shoulder against the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago The barricade was managing to hold, for now. Cheshire looked about the room, which seemed to be a former bathroom filled with discarded furnishings and furniture. Buried in the mix was a single shower. That thing can smell me, clearly... Cheshire rushed quickly to the shower, and doused himself in hot water. That'll take away the stench. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito took a step back and changed in to wolf form, this was going to hurt, it was going to hurt A LOT, but he needed the extra strength his wolf form offered. He then ran down the hall and bounded toward the door gathering speed. He turned his head to the side before his shoulder slammed against the door causing the barricade to give way. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Finishing his de-smell wash, Cheshire quickly dried himself off and picked up a loose chair leg as a weapon, before hiding behind a few sofas. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Kito took a moment or two to recover before sniffing around. He smelled something off, he had lost Cheshire's scent but still smelled something that didn't fit the room and instead listened carefully as he started going around the room. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Cheshire placed the chair leg, which was hovering in his invisible hands mid-air, leaning it on a side-ward cabinet. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Is this invite only? ) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Nope.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Gemma stormed into the room, red in the face. "GRIFFIN!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes searched the room in anger. "I know it was you! Who else could it be?" In reality, her accusations were brought on complete, or otherwise, falsehood. Someone had disobeyed the 'No rouge science allowed sign' and she suspected him. "I heard you! Come out, come out wherever you are!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Cheshire approached behind her, taking one of the fire pokers. "What makes you think I'm Griffin?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "WHAT IN THE-wait what..." Gemma blinked a few times out of surprise at a disembodied voice. "I guess you sound different... I just assumed..." She paused awkwardly before continuing. "Well, I'm Gemma, whoever-you-are. Do you happen to know where your mistaken identity is?" She turned back to the door, only to be greeted by the poker. Her hands flew into the air. "Eep! I was not expecting that!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Perceptive, I'll give you that." Cheshire replied, pointing the poker at her face. "But almost certainly thick." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I get that a lot," (Bluff your way out Gem, You've done this before. Granted, you can usually see your opponent, but thats besides the point! "I also prefer living, so... I'm going to leave. I leave? I have to find the actual Doctor Griffin to yell at." She grabbed the end of the poker and forced it away from her face. "Pardon me." she took a step forward towards the door. •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Eheh, I don't think so." Cheshire replied. "Sorry for bringing this up, but now that you know that I'm here, I can't allow you to leave this room. For now at least." Cheshire swiftly placed the poker directly on her forehead. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Crap." Gemma backed up a few paces, away from the door. "Ok then..." Sitting herself down on a nearby piece of furniture she dug around in her pockets. "Cookie?" she held one out to the invisible man. "Might as well warn you there might be some miscellaneous chemical in it, the chemists like to mess with the flour." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Cheshire put the poker down, but didn't let go of it. "If that's true, then no." replied Cheshire firmly, gathering his clothes from the other side of the room. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Suit yourself," Gemma said, tossing the cookie into her own mouth. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Cheshire, putting the poker as far away from Gemma as possible, quickly put on his clothes. Picking up the poker, Cheshire went over to the door. "What's your name, by the way?" Cheshire asked, whilst knocking the inside doorknob off with the poker. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She swallowed the cookie. "Gemma, Gemma Day if you want to be formal I guess." She dusted off her hands. "You trapped yourself in here to by the way." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((The door's still open, nobody closed it.)) "Hm. Well, I suppose it's quite an honour for you, to meet the Millbank Marauder." Cheshire replied, gripping the other door knob. "Though you won't be able to cherish it for very long." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Ah I forgot... Thanks!)) "Great honor for sure." Gemma's eye's flitted once between the door and the window. She hopped off of what she was perched on. "If you're going to lock me in here I'm probably just going to go out the window." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Hm, not so thick as I imagined. Though, that is quite a drop out of that window." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She shrugged. "Done worse. Fallen out waaay worse by accident." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Heh, might have to stay here for a little bit. Seems interesting, to say the least." Cheshire retorted. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Oh it wasn't here, I fell out a clock tower a year or so ago. About gave my brother a heart attack... I've only been here at the Society for around a month or two." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Even so, they employed the likes of you." Cheshire replied, slowly closing the door behind him. "Nighty night." 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Sure did..." Gemma shook her head slightly amused. "Night!" She made her way over to the window and judged the distance to the ground. (That is rather long... Well better break an ankle than deal with Griffin whenever he comes up here.) She pushed up the broken glass and swung her legs over the side of the windowsill. Turning around, she caught the toe of a boot on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she began to lower herself down the brick wall. "CRAP!" Seven feet off the ground, almost there, she slipped. She landed flat on her back and lay there dazed. Not your smartest idea Gem. ((The end? Unless you have another idea)) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((Yeah! Thanks!)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Welcome! This was fun! Great to role play Gemma out of the kitchen (her comfort zone) too.)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy